


Ceramic

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Grit [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hugs, Misunderstandings, male!reader, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: Damian in his own way is trying to understand the reader. This causes complications.





	Ceramic

“Alfred?” I ask as I enter the kitchen.

“Yes?” he responds as he turns around from the stove to look at me.

I lean against the doorway to the kitchen and fiddle with the sleeve of my pajamas. “…Is Damian back yet?” I question.

“Yes, it’s been about an hour since he’s returned home” he replies.

“Oh… thanks.”

“Of course.”

I don’t move from my spot and instead let my gaze shift to the floor. Damian’s home and I’m unsure about what my next move should be. I know we should talk but with the way things have been lately I’m not even sure he wants to speak to me.

Alfred notices my distress and asks, “Is there something on your mind?”      

That seems to be all the prompting I need as I find my body moving almost as if on autopilot and taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. Hands resting on the countertop as I stare at nothing and everything trying to gather my own thoughts.

“It’s just… I don’t know what to do about me and Damian” I start. “I mean I know things are different now, but he’s been so… distant lately. I don’t know what I’ve done to upset him.”

“And why is it you believe it is something you have done?” he inquires.

“Isn’t it? I don’t know what else it could be.”

“Perhaps you should present your concerns to master Damian yourself. I think you’ll find there’s a different reason for his current behavior.”

I look up at him at that. He just has to speak so cryptically when he obviously knows what is wrong. I guess he wouldn’t be Alfred if he didn’t. The silent pillar of the family. Providing guidance and wisdom when we need it.

“…I guess I can try.”

“That is all any of us shall ask of you.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” I tell him and get up to exit the kitchen.

“You are most certainly welcome” he replies and turns back to the stove as I proceed to leave.

Before I’ve gone far I find myself turning back the way I came. There’s something I forgot to do. Hesitantly I wrap my arms around Alfred’s back. He doesn’t startle but his voice tells me he is surprised.

“And to what I do I owe this?” he questions.

“I-I’ve been talking to Dick and he says that I should hug everyone more. Something about healing through touch” I mumble into his back. He no doubt still hears my muffled explanation.

“I see” he says sounding fondly amused.

He turns in my hold and gently returns the hug. We stay like that for a few minutes before pulling away. I don’t make eye contact with him, but he still seems to understand. Soon I’m back to making my way to find Damian. He’s probably upstairs in his room.

Standing outside his door I debate whether I should actually knock or not. On the one hand Alfred suggested I should just be upfront but on the other hand I can’t help but feel I’ll just be bothering him. We’ve barely spoken the last couple of weeks despite living in the same home. Technically we weren’t all that close before I left anyway since by the time Damian arrived tension had already been rising. Despite this I’d done what I could to get to know the kid even with how prickly he is.

Coming to a decision I gather my courage and knock on the door. There is a short “come in” from the other side and I take a breath before entering. As I walk in Damian stiffens in his spot on his bed and swiftly closes the book in his hands placing it face down and off to the side.

So, I am interrupting…

“Hey Damian” I greet. “I was wondering if we could talk?” I ask while attempting to smile to break some of the tension.

“I do not mind” he responds sounding tense. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

I close his room door and hesitantly take a seat next to him on the edge of his bed. Well here goes nothing.

I turn to look him in the eye and do my best to come across as completely sincere. “Damian I’m sorry for whatever it is I did.”

His eyes widen at that and then he’s scrunching up his face and replying, “What on earth are you referring to?”

“Well you’ve obviously been upset with me since I’ve come home. I don’t know what in particular has upset you, but I want to make up for it” I explain.

He frowns in return. I guess I’ve only upset him more. This was a bad idea maybe I should just go? As I make a move to get up Damian reaches out and puts his hand on my shoulder keeping me in place.

“I’m not upset with you” is all he says while avoiding eye contact.

“Then… why have you been avoiding me?” I ask.

He stiffens again and removes his hand from my shoulder. He seems to need time to gather his thoughts, so I give it to him and patiently wait for his response.

Eventually he speaks up. “It was not my intention to avoid you. I simply…” he pauses and glances towards the book on his bed. “I do not have proper experience with your ailments and in the hopes of gaining some understanding I’ve been reading books on the subject.” He looks up at me and continues. “I’ve been unsure about what techniques to try. I would not wish to worsen your condition after all. It seems my hesitance has caused a misunderstanding. I apologize” he finishes clarifying.

The fact that he’s been trying to understand and researching makes me feel warm inside. Even if he does not know how to show it he still cares and wants to help.

“Damian” I call his name to gain his attention. “I’m glad to know you aren’t intentionally avoiding me. But books can only teach you so much especially with something like this” I try to explain. “It would be better if we simply talked. Every person is different which means how they recover is bound to be different as well. You can’t learn that from a book.”

I pause there and let him take all that in before continuing “Besides even I’m not quite sure yet what works for me. There’s no “right” way to go about something like this. At this point I’m still using trial and error” I tell him and shrug. Might as well be upfront about not having any of my shit together. I’ve got nothing to lose at this point.

“Very well. I will try to speak with you more often” he responds.

“That’s all I could ask for. Thank you. I appreciate you doing your best to understand.”

He fidgets a bit at that and turns his head to clear his throat. “You’re welcome.”

I had no reason to worry after all. Alfred was right as usual. I consider getting up and going now that the matter is settled but I find myself remembering something for the second time today.

“Um Damian I know you’re not that fond of physical contact so feel free to say no to this. I’ll completely understand. But… could I have a hug?” I hesitantly request.

His eyes widen again as I finish speaking and we both go silent as he considers my request. He glances at the book next to him again and I can’t help but wonder what it’s about.

“I am not opposed to the idea” is the reply he finally gives.

Awkwardly I begin to move forward and slowly raise my arms. Giving him enough time to reconsider the idea just in case. Soon enough I have my arms wrapped around his middle and he’s returning the embrace albeit stiffly. I’m pretty sure this is the first time the two of us have ever hugged. It’s different from the others. It’s firm but still gentle and I can tell he is not used to it. But the fact that he’s willing to step out of his comfort zone for me speaks volumes and says more about our relationship than words can.

I’m sure we’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Damian's character is ok. He's the one I'm least familiar with so I'm not sure if I did a good job or not.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think. I love comments. <3


End file.
